Karvin Sorbek
Name: 'Karvin Sorbek ' ' '''Race: '''Talesian (German Shepard breed) ' ' '''Place of birth: '''Praalent, Talesia ' ' Born: TSD -08.234 '('August 22, 1851 by Terran calander) ' ' '''Died: '''TSD 101.367 (December 23, 1976) 109 Talesian years of age (125 Terran Years of Age) ' ' '''Height: '''6’ 4” ' ' '''Weight: '''225 lbs ' ' '''Biography: '''Karvin was only eight years old when the Talesian Great War turned nuclear. He lived in Praalent, a former Talesian metropolis which became one of the primary targets during the nuclear attack by the Shalen Empire. His mother and two siblings survived along with a handful of refugees in a fallout shelter. A mere 5% of the city’s original population survived the initial blast, and only 1% survived the radiation fallout within the next 5 years. Karvin Sorbek was among that 1%. Karvin was a fighter, a survivor. He was born from a family who had a long line of military service. His father was a high-ranking officer in the Republic of Nord’s military, and was presumed killed by the nuclear blast that obliterated his base, hours before the nuclear war turned to civilian targets. Life was harsh in the desolate ruins of Praalent during the nuclear fallout. Uncontaminated food and water was scarce, and anarchy reigned in the streets. Numerous gangs formed out of the survivors for mutual protection, and Karvin became involved with gang life at the young age of 12; 5 years after the nuclear holocaust. Karvin’s sister was killed by a rival gang when he was 15, and his mother died of radiation sickness a year after the attack, leaving Karvin and his twin brother to fend for themselves. His brother survived to assist and witness his ascension into the great uniter of the Talesian people. In five years, he had transformed a small, loosely orgniazed gang of street thugs into a tightly ordered Regime. He used military tactics he had learned from his father during the Talesian Great War and applied them to staging ambushes, flanking attacks, and forming up a tight chain of command which gave his gang an edge over the others who constantly squabbled over authority. Karvin’s authority was absolute. ' ' Karvin’s gang began to gain more and more members, in addition to wiping out or asorbing rival street gangs into its own.More civilized then an average street thug, Karvin gave everyone a chance if they swore loyalty to him, even if they were of a rival faction.In this way, Karvins diplomacy started to show through; shaping the young man who would be the Talesian’s great unifier. At the age of 20, Karvin had united all of the gangs in the remains of Praalent into one unified military force, with a chain of command comparable to that of a small army. The chaos that once filled the streets had turned to order, and it was safe for the average refugee to walk the ruins streets alone at night.Karvin’s eye focused on looking for more sources of clean food, from untouched radiation-sealed supply centers buried beneath the city.He reclaimed and utilized industrial machinery left abandoned by the cataclysm to dig deep into the undercity to reveal more sources of food, and drilling wells deep enough where the groundwater had not been contaminated. Karvin knew that in order for his people to survive, they would have to expand, and seek out food outside of the city.Utilizing abandoned trucks and salvaged motorcades, Karvin and his people became nomadic.With every group of survivors they met along the way, Karvin offered a life of protection and order to the people, one which was not known since before the fall of the Republic of Nord a decade earlier, and thus started to create a nation long before he realized it. Word of his travels spread, both from word of mouth and the existing short-wave radios that were still in operation.Few offered resistance, and most embraced Karvin’s ideals and promises with open arms.His focus changed from offering protection for the survivors of Praalent to that of every survivor on the western continents, and eventually all of Talesia itself. Karvin’s ideals and visions of a unified Talesian government on a large scale began to form during these transitional years. To bring law and order to the chaos on Talesia, ideals that would stick with the Talesian people to present day. Karvin gave the ambition that would give the Talesian people a rebirth: a renaissance formed out of the Chaos of reaching the brink of the anhiliation of all Civilization on Talesia. Karvinism, as it was later known to be, is a governmental ideal that is rooted in both the strength of the military and government along with the individual citizen contributing to the greater welfare of society. Karvinisim closely resembles communism on Earth, and Karvin can be akin to Lenin or Mao in Terran history.This will be expanded later in a further article. At the age of 45, Karvin had united the Talesian race over the course of 30 years, under one flag- one ideal. Racism and fighting between different Talesian pedigrees was abolished, and a new “pedigree” was formed.An ideal that would corrupt and mutate with burerarcy into a system of pure-blooded supremacy far after Karvin died. Karvin and his twin brother, who became his right hand got to live to see their empire grow and the last pockets of refuges rally under a unified flag.Nuclear weapons were abolished, and the research of nuclear power was allowed for only productive and industrial purposes.A great restoration project was ignited under Karvin’s direction. Cities were rebuilt, citizens were given jobs suited for their upbringing and skills and were provided for under the new government in return.Industry and commerce were re-awakened, Scientific research and invention was re-born; a second Atomic age was entered and the great Talesian renaissance had begun. ' ' '''Personality: '''Karvin was a powerful, yet very charismatic leader.He offered the Talesian people hope out of anarchy and despair.Every Talesian learns about Karvin; he has been personified as a hero for modern Talesians to aspire towards for over a century. Numerous statues have been built to honor him, and he is treated as a father-figure to the modern Talesian government and theology. ' ''' '''Appearance: ' ' Many paintings and statues in Talesian art that depict Karvin sorbek make him appear celestial, pure and perfect physically as he was mentally. Any actual photographs or digital media of Karvin are very distorted and blurred, leaving his actual appearance to be the subject of folklore .Much of this is intentional, since the more the public are made to view him as prophet or a hero rather then a common-man who rose up from the slums during post-war Talesia; propaganda using a hero or figurehead is more effective. Category:Historical People Category:Talesians Category:Talesian Republic